Everything
by Effulgent1
Summary: Six months after the death of Voldemort, Severus Snape is in Muggle London. What happens when a beaten and broken Harry Potter appears on his doorstep? What has happened to the Golden Boy? And why does Severus Snape want so desperately to fix him?
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Times

**Everything**

Effulgent1

Summary: Six months after the death of Voldemort, Severus Snape is in Muggle London. What happens when a beaten and broken Harry Potter appears on his doorstep? What has happened to the Savior of the Wizarding World? And why does Severus Snape want so desperately to fix him?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, things would end a little differently.

Warnings/Author's Notes: This is slash. As in SERIOUS SNARRY LOVE/SEX/AFFECTION AHEAD PEOPLE!!! Don't like it, don't read it. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows on for smores. In other news, I may or may not have altered things to my liking. We'll call it artistic license. As in…I JUST COULDN'T KILL ANYBODY!!! So everyone's alive…except Sirius. I know I know…I truly wanted to save him too but I just couldn't do it. That would alter too much. However, because I love my best friend, I did save the Weasley twins!!! And Dumbledore! Don't ask me how saving Sirius would alter more than saving Dumbledore, but I'll fix it as I go along. I also altered the time line. As in, I know that Harry killed Voldemort in May, but I really wanted it to be six months later, and I desperately want Harry to be at Severus' for his birthday therefore let's just say it happened sometime in January because I want Harry at Severus' by June. I want him settled in a month before his birthday! So just think of Voldy's death as a birthday present to Sev!!! Yaay!!! Happy Birthday Sev!!! So yeah…on with the story…

Chapter 1: Crazy Times

Severus Snape would never be able to explain the pull he had to Muggle London that summer. The summer after Voldemort's defeat, after Harry potter resurrected him after Harry himself nearly died. But he was very drawn to the place. Maybe after nearly having to kill the man that was the closest thing to a father he had, Severus was tired of the magic. Maybe he just needed to be away from the place that held so many bad memories for a while. Or maybe he was just sick of worrying day after day like everyone else. He remembered Harry's face.

He remembered that being the first thing he saw of his new life, his rebirth. He saw Harry's emerald green eyes filled with tears, his given name whispered incredulously. He could still remember the feel of Potter hugging him tightly whispering praise to Merlin and everyone else he could think of. He remembered whispering his thanks to the young wizard who had just brought him back to life. He'd never felt the way he had when he was in Harry's arms. Severus pushed the thought out of his mind by allowing himself to think of the boys face later. The last time anyone had seen him. It was dark. It was not the joyous face of the young man he had been. He walked around the grounds and surveyed the dead. They had mostly managed to escape hurt but alive. A few students had been killed, but almost all of the Order had survived. They had been lucky. During the fight, the Weasley Twin that had both ears lost one and of course it had to be the same ear that his twin had lost previously, making the boys identical once more. The Longbottom boy had nearly died saving Luna Lovegood from the Cruciatus curse and still managed to rally enough to avenge his parents.

Harry glanced quickly around at the gathering crowds to see everyone he cared about, even locking eyes with Severus himself before disappearing. Severus' dreams were haunted by the boy's look of joy when he saved Severus and the haunted look when he had locked eyes with the boy as he vanished. He had to find Harry. Severus cursed himself several times for continuing to worry about James Potter's son, but he knew that he hadn't just thought of Potter- no, Harry, as James' son for a long time. The young wizard had grown up to be one of the most talented and brave men Severus had ever met. He was good and kind and beautiful. Severus growled, picking up a dish and throwing it across the beautiful kitchen he stood in. He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. He stared at his hands before lifting his face to look in the mirror. He was torn between hatred and admiration for the reflection that looked back. He did not look like the man he had just six months before. When Harry had healed him he had healed scars and lines all over Severus' body. Harry had even healed the skin that once held Severus' Dark Mark. He would never know how the boy did it because he himself had tried thousands of spells and potions to remove the mark from his skin to no avail. The black hair that had constantly been called greasy by his peers was no longer affected by the potion vapors and such that had always clung to the black locks and it looked better than it had when Severus was a child. It was pulled back in a leather cord and even his nose looked less imposing. It was his eyes where the real change had taken place. Years of lack of sleep had taken its toll on the onyx eyes, but now they shone brightly from Severus' pale face, however, they were starting to look more and more worn from the constant searching for the boy that had healed his scars, both physically and internally. Severus hung his head and felt tears well up from a place he never knew existed. "Harry, please come home." Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the Muggle home Severus had just moved into. No one knew about it. No one. Severus' heart leapt into his throat as he raced quickly to the door, opening it to find the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Harry Potter's emerald eyes were peering out of a face that was decidedly not Harry Potter's.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fallen Star

**Everything**

Effulgent1

Summary: Six months after the death of Voldemort, Severus Snape is in Muggle London. What happens when a beaten and broken Harry Potter appears on his doorstep? What has happened to the Savior of the Wizarding World? And why does Severus Snape want so desperately to fix him?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, things would end a little differently.

Warnings/Author's Notes: I know that my chapters are short, but I feel like it leaves you hanging. Plus I'm a college student so most of my chapters are simply written in five minutes before class. Or in Oceanography, which if I'm completely honest, is Intro to Napping. Needless to say, I just need to type something fast and dash. Which is also why if you follow my other stories, you're getting aggravated by the lack of updating. I promise, I'm working on it. I refuse to abandon the only hobby that keeps me sane!!! Look for an update soon!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 2: A Fallen Star

Harry Potter was a very distinctive boy. He had messy black locks that defied any sort of spell or gel or haircut. He wore round, wire-framed glasses like his father and had perfectly shaped lips that were just full enough to be almost feminine. He had an almost pixie shaped face with a strong chin and a perfect nose that was almost cute. He had a short, thin frame from the years of malnutrition but after his years at Hogwarts, he had developed a Quidditch toned body that still leaned toward slender. He had elegant hands that had long tapered fingers and he had a dazzling smile that could warm even Severus' heart. But most distinctively he had a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The boy in front of Severus had none of these things, and if he did, Severus couldn't tell. The boy in front of him had long, blonde, tangled hair that must have been heavy it was so thick. The bright emerald eyes, that reminded so many of his mother, yet Severus knew had no comparison, were red-rimmed and unhindered by glasses. There were cuts on the sunken face and the lips were swollen and split. The boy wore clothes too big for his own good and he looked like a child in them, rather like he had so many years ago in his cousin's clothes. The boy was almost completely black with the dirt that clung to him. The perfect nose looked broken and there was still dried blood under it. The boy reeked of alcohol and he looked like an animal in a cage. He had a hand pressed to his chest as though stopping his heart from beating. His haunted eyes quickly glanced over Severus, coming back to his onyx eyes after every sweep. Severus stepped closer to Harry, who made a low growling noise and he looked past Severus into the house. Severus glanced back and saw only the broken dish still sitting on the floor of the kitchen, but that was almost unseen from his place in the doorway. He looked back at Harry who was still glancing him over, but kept flicking his eyes into the house. "I'm alone Harry." Severus said, trying to soothe the boy. He flinched at the sound of his name but visibly relaxed his stance at Severus' statement. Severus took another step towards Harry who allowed the motion until the man stood right in front of him. Harry's eyes stopped flickering quickly and settled on Severus' eyes. The boy let out what could only be described as a sigh. Severus brushed locks of hair out of Harry's face and saw what he had been looking for, or rather didn't see it. Harry Potter no longer had his signature scar.


End file.
